


don't you close your eyes

by stellatiate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Spoilers, but just a tiny spoiler for 707's name, i mean at this point all yooran is spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: Dying with his face in a textbook doesn’t seem like it’s on the list of things he wants to do, and yet here he is, halfway towards sleep deprivation. -—saeran & yoosung, a little bit.





	

“Your hair is messy.” It is a rather offhanded comment, all things considered.

Yoosung is on his third day at Saeyoung’s house, curled up on his couch and surrounded by textbooks. For some reason, the fortress that is his brother’s home provides an interesting environment that is conducive to studying. Saeran thinks it’s a bother to have even more people in the building than usual, especially considering that they are all rather difficult to avoid.

And yet, he speaks first. The top of Yoosung’s hair curls from the heat following his panicked nap only five hours earlier and right in the center of his scalp, a spiral of brown radiates.

The other boy blinks owlishly before he tilts his head back to look at Saeran. His features are dulled by exhaustion, eyes several shades darker than usual, and his voice is quiet when he answers. “Sorry if I’ve been in the way these last few days.” He can tell that Yoosung wants to yawn, but he stifles the movement behind his knuckles.

Saeran wouldn’t really say he was in the way. He wouldn’t really say he noticed him much at all. But there’s something about his presence wilting on the couch today that draws his attention, more than it has any other day.

It draws him to sit down.

He doesn’t sit close at all—he walks around the edge of the sofa and sits in the opposite corner, but he flicks the television on carelessly. He can feel Yoosung’s gaze following his movements slowly as Saeran leans forward and gently closes the three textbooks stretched across the coffee table.

“Hey,” he protests weakly, “I need all of those. I have to study.”

Saeran almost glares at him, but it’s none of his business what the other boy does. Dying with his face in a textbook doesn’t seem like it’s on the list of things he wants to do, and yet here he is, halfway towards sleep deprivation.

He doesn’t know what possesses him at first, but he reaches a hand out to smooth out the hair at the top of Yoosung’s head. It’s soft and slightly damp, and Saeran avoids the recoil. Something feels very tactile within him and he can’t suppress his sudden urge for contact. He brushes his fingers carefully over the blonde strands, following the origins from brown until it fades away.

Yoosung hums under the touch, but his violet eyes are as watchful as they can be, studying the lines of Saeran’s face and only coming back with confusion. After a few more seconds of measured strokes, he sighs and tilts his head towards him, turning his body into the couch.

Saeran suspects he may fall asleep at this rate, so he keeps gently petting the top of the blonde’s head, his nails occasionally tapping against his scalp. He thinks that Yoosung may fall asleep on him sometime soon, especially under the comfort of his hands.

It isn’t so bad, all things considered.

**Author's Note:**

> i got this as a [**request**](http://stellatiate.tumblr.com/post/154058278780/) on tumblr so i decided to cross post it, it's getting a little bit of attention. if you like it, send me some more prompts :)


End file.
